


We Go Together

by reginahalliwell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Clothing, Husbands, M/M, Pride, Sexual Identity, when you assume you make an ass out of u and me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: David and Patrick plan out their Pride outfits and discuss assumptions people make about them.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	We Go Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valkyrie_of_Eyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_of_Eyre/gifts).



> Happy (Belated!) Birthday, Valkyrie_of_Eyre 💜

“Hey David?” Patrick called from his position in front of his laptop.

“Yep,” David answered, coming from the kitchen to join him in the living room of their cottage. “What’s up?”

“Do you use the pan flag? Or just the regular gay pride flag?” he asked, tilting his head a bit. He turned the laptop so David could see.

“Well, if I’m going by colors then truth be told I prefer the ace flag, but that’s not me, so…” David screwed his face up, thinking about how he wanted to say this. “It’s like, the gay pride flag – the rainbow one – fits me, but the pan flag is more specific. Like, the rainbow isn’t _wrong_ , per se. But I worry that when people see it, they think I’m gay in the _only attracted to men way_ , not the _all queer people can claim the rainbow flag_ way. So I prefer the pan flag. It’s more… precise.”

“So is that what you’re going to represent when we go to Toronto?” Patrick asked. He was clearly overthinking this, David could see, but it was his first Pride, so David supposed it was his right as a babygay.

“Patrick,” David said, seriously, taking his husband’s hand and kissing it. “You can wear whatever you want. If you want to wear the rainbow, go for it. But if you wear jeans and a blue tee shirt, it’s not going to make you any less gay.” Patrick’s look told David he was right on target for why Patrick was asking. “That said, if you want to go full over-the-top Pride, the rainbow is your best bet.” Patrick always felt better when he knew all the variables, so he could prepare and make informed decisions.

“Can you show me what you’re planning to wear?” Patrick asked, hesitantly. “I know we have really different styles, but I want to look like we fit together.”

“Oh, honey. We fit together perfectly, whatever clothes we’re wearing,” David told him, remembering though how he had first thought Patrick _couldn’t_ be into him because of what he wore. He couldn’t have been more wrong.


End file.
